<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По реверсу by SmokingSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598264">По реверсу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Sensory Deprivation, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы с тобой, приятель, скоро станем богаты, — пообещал Кресс своему зверю.<br/>Тот качнулся взад-вперед, ничего не ответив. Только пластиковые глаза блеснули в свете безымянной звезды.<br/> — Поселимся где-нибудь на теплом побережье… — продолжал Кресс. — Нью-Корсика. Бывал там? Я тоже нет, но в буклетах пишут, райское местечко. Надо только продрейфовать сейчас аккуратненько, не попасться патрулям и потихоньку выползти на курс, а там до точки уже рукой подать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По реверсу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для микроГрелки телеграм-чатика.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кресс заложил последние навигационные директивы в автопилот, перевел электронику приборной панели в спящий режим и откинулся в кресле, ослабляя ремни. Кабина погрузилась в темноту, разгоняемую только слабым отраженным светом местной звезды. Еще немного, и он тоже пропадет: корабль скроется в тени одной из двух лун этой захолустной планетки и на двенадцать часов исчезнет со всех радаров.<br/>В среде контрабандистов это называлось “пройти по реверсу” и считалось довольно сложным маневром. Редко кто рисковал ходить по реверсу дольше пяти часов, а уж половина стандартных суток и вовсе считалась недостижимым результатом. Кресс хмыкнул про себя: гражданские! За время службы в республиканском Космофлоте ему доводилось решать задачи и поинтереснее обычного дрейфа на автопилоте. Разве что полное радиомолчание до сих пор соблюдать не приходилось, но он и так, проворачивая не совсем легальные делишки, редко пользовался связью. Чаще слушал переговоры на таможенных и патрульных частотах, да и то не из праздного любопытства.<br/>Кресс качнул пальцем плюшевого зверька, висящего на датчике давления топлива. Зверек изображал какое-то млекопитающее с Ярруса — мохнатое, хищное, судя по огромным, едва помещавшимся в пасть зубам — и служил Крессу своего рода талисманом еще со времен службы. Все пилоты, несмотря на строжайший запрет, старались проносить таких крохотных компаньонов с собой на борт — какой-никакой, а все же питомец. Когда неделями летишь сквозь холодную пустоту космоса, иногда тянет потрепать за ухом хоть дурацкую плюшевую игрушку.<br/> — Мы с тобой, приятель, скоро станем богаты, — пообещал Кресс своему зверю.<br/>Тот качнулся взад-вперед, ничего не ответив. Только пластиковые глаза блеснули в свете безымянной звезды.<br/> — Поселимся где-нибудь на теплом побережье… — продолжал Кресс. — Нью-Корсика. Бывал там? Я тоже нет, но в буклетах пишут, райское местечко. Надо только продрейфовать сейчас аккуратненько, не попасться патрулям и потихоньку выползти на курс, а там до точки уже рукой подать.<br/>Шум двигателей начал стихать. Кресс бросил взгляд на таймер: до полного отключения оставалось чуть больше трех минут. Вместе с двигателем остановится и система обеспечения искусственной гравитации, так что придется немного повисеть на ремнях. Из систем корабля включенным останется только таймер и работающий в фоновом режиме автопилот — радары патрулей нынче стали слишком уж чувствительны, распознают даже электронную начинку крохотных зондов-метеоразведчиков.<br/> — Ладно, приятель, — Кресс в шутку пожал лапу плюшевого зверя, — не подведи теперь!<br/>Таймер отсчитал последние секунды до остановки и обнулился. Последний чахлый луч света погас, погружая кабину в полную темноту.<br/>Кресс медленно всплыл над креслом, вися на ослабленных ремнях. По-хорошему, надо было, конечно, затянуть их, но задница от долгого сидения в пилотском кресле уже стала квадратной. Да и что могло случиться в обычном дрифте? Автопилот проконтролирует курс и без него, астероидов здесь не водилось, посторонних кораблей тоже — граница сектора, одно слово. Можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться в невесомости. Если повезет, получится даже подремать.<br/>Тишина обволакивала, давила на уши. Через пару минут Кресс и впрямь почувствовал, что проваливается в сон, и не стал сопротивляться.</p><p>… Он сидел в деревянном шезлонге у самого края светло-лазоревой воды — ровно такой неестественно-яркой, как была нарисована в буклетах. По буровато-красному песку у его ног бегали мелкие крабы, собирая выброшенные на берег водоросли. Кресс натянул на глаза соломенную шляпу, спасаясь от света местного белого солнца и закинул руки за голову. Жизнь, определенно, удалась.<br/> — Милый, будешь “Туманный Альдебаран”?<br/>Кресс открыл глаза. Шляпа, как это часто бывает во сне, сама собой исчезла куда-то. Над ним склонилась миловидная девчонка, чем-то напоминавшая одновременно молоденькую диспетчершу с Ориона-14 и ту танцовщицу из бара на Канусе-сигма. Ее распущенные русые кудри ласково коснулись его плеча, и губы Кресса сами по себе расплылись в блаженной улыбке.<br/> — Из твоих рук, красавица, выпью хоть жидкое топливо, — заявил он, забирая у нее один из бокалов.<br/> — Вот и славно, — девчонка отстранилась, почему-то отвернулась к морю. Впрочем, Кресс не обиделся — сзади у нее тоже было на что посмотреть.<br/>Свесив свободную руку вниз с шезлонга, Кресс почувствовал, как пальцы щекочет теплая вода. Море поднялось — по всей видимости, начинался прилив.<br/> — Пойдем-ка в дом, дорогуша, — позвал он девчонку — черт, как же ее звали?<br/> — Милый, ты когда-нибудь пробовал секс на пляже? — она наконец-то вновь развернулась к нему лицом. Симпатичные черты потекли, смазались, как глифы на неисправном дисплее, кое-где обнажая синюю переливающуюся на солнце чешую. Кресс закрыл глаза, потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать дурное видение, но вышло только хуже: когда он снова их открыл, вместо девчонки над ним нависал зентонианец. Из его раскрытой пасти капала слюна, между двух рядов острых треугольных зубов метался черный язык; парные органы дыхания амфибии возбужденно подрагивали на шее.<br/>Кресс узнал его в первую же секунду — по узкому шраму, пересекавшему лоб, по заплывшему левому глазу, по нашивкам зентонианского ополчения на разорванной прожженной униформе.<br/> — Ты! — прохрипел он, отстраняясь, насколько это было возможно, вжимаясь в хлипкую спинку шезлонга. — Я же убил тебя, тварь! Я же взорвал ко всем чертям твой истребитель!<br/>Зентонианец оскалился в подобии ухмылки — прямо как тогда, в том бою, скалился через стекло подбитого корабля, уходя в последнее пике к поверхности планеты.<br/>Море позади него вздыбилось, потемнело, уже даже отдаленно не напоминая картинку в буклете. Серо-стальные барашки пены танцевали на гребнях крупных волн, угрожавших захлестнуть и шезлонг, и маленький домик неподалеку. Зентонианец проскрежетал что-то на своем непереводимом языке и всей тушей навалился на Кресса, вжимая его в шезлонг.</p><p>Кресс очнулся от того, что, барахтаясь, запутался рукой в ослабленных ремнях и чуть не вывихнул запястье.<br/> — Приснится же такая срань, — буркнул он сквозь зубы, на ощупь освобождая руку и потирая глаза. — Но хотя бы время убил.<br/>Кстати о времени. Кресс бросил взгляд на таймер — 00:30:02.<br/> — Да быть того не может! — он заковыристо выругался.<br/>Наверное, просто технический сбой. Таймер чудит из-за отключения гравиполя. До сих пор, правда, Кресс за ним такого не замечал, но все когда-то ломается впервые.<br/>Или не сбой? Один знакомый нейробиолог как-то говорил за кружкой светлого, что во сне время растягивается. Там ты можешь прожить целую жизнь, а в реальности не проспишь и часа.<br/>Ладно, примем пока, что таймер не врет. Остается одиннадцать с половиной часов. Поспать еще?<br/>Кресс вспомнил, чем закончилась первая попытка вздремнуть и поежился. Нет уж, к черту такие сны. Он потянулся к приборной панели и нащупал датчик давления топлива. Плюшевый зверек был там же, где Кресс видел его в последний раз — должно быть, все еще медленно покачивался взад-вперед в невесомости. Задетый неосторожным движением, он оторвался от датчика и улетел куда-то в темноту. Кресс скрипнул зубами — даже чертов талисман его бросил! Вот ведь…<br/> — Предатель мохножопый, — буркнул он в ту сторону, где, как ему казалось, скрылся зверь.<br/>Красные слабо светящиеся цифры на табло таймера сменяли одна другую, отсчитывая секунды. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Бездумно следить за ними оказалось просто — проще, чем пялиться в непроглядную тьму. Маленькая пауза перед тем, как черточки меняли свое положение, с каждым разом тянулась все дольше.<br/>Нет, хренов таймер все-таки был неисправен.<br/>Кресс дотянулся до него ногой и попытался пнуть — слабое утешение, но все равно починить бы его сейчас не вышло. Оставалось только ждать — черт его знает, сколько, но точно меньше одиннадцати с гаком часов, которые пророчил ему таймер.<br/>Еще один предатель, сломавшийся в самый неподходящий момент.<br/> — Уж кто бы говорил…<br/>Кресс вздрогнул. Ему показалось? Кто мог это сказать? Радио выключено, автопилот не издал бы ни звука в фоновом режиме. Даже в игрушку, болтавшуюся сейчас где-то в невесомости, не был встроен синтезатор речи.<br/> — Ты думал, я оставлю это просто так? То, что ты сделал тогда в квадрате Дельта-три?<br/>Кресс зажмурился, помотал головой, но бледное лицо Бёрка соткалось в темноте под закрытыми веками.<br/> — Если подумать, ты ведь сейчас почти в том же положении, что и я тогда, серж. Один в темноте космоса, дрейфуешь к неизвестности… Откуда тебе знать, что у тебя еще осталось топливо в баках? Что автопилот работает, что курс верен, и ты не умрешь, как я, улетев в глухое неизведанное пространство?<br/> — Я проверял! — Кресс едва не сорвался на крик. — Я же все проверил, прежде чем отключаться!<br/>Бёрк рассмеялся. Его лицо порозовело, стало почти таким же, каким было при жизни, когда он флиртовал с девицами из штаба или обчищал всю эскадрилью в саббак.<br/> — А потом, когда сдохнешь от жажды, ты останешься навеки в этой маленькой металлической коробке плыть сквозь бесконечную пустоту. Однажды, может быть, какой-нибудь астероид сжалится и разнесет твой склеп на куски в забавном маленьком фейерверке, и никто никогда не узнает, что с тобой стало.<br/> — Уйди, — прорычал Кресс. — Ты и сам давно сдох, ты мне просто снишься!<br/>Он попытался дотянуться до панели управления, включить датчики топлива, посмотреть текущий курс — к черту маскировку, оштрафуют — и ладно, все лучше, чем помереть ни за грош в пустынном неизведанном пространстве. Провернулся в ремнях, уперся ногами в спинку кресла, оттолкнулся… Ремни натянулись, мягко толкнули его назад. Кресс выругался. Предпринял еще одну попытку, затем еще… Ему не хватало какой-то малости, всего половины ладони.<br/> — Для всех ты останешься пропавшим без вести, прямо как я. Да, серж? — Бёрк оскалил в улыбке ровные белые зубы. — Ты ведь так никому и не сказал, что бросил меня там с пробитым топливным баком, чтобы я не выдал твой маленький секрет, правда?<br/> — Ты сам виноват, — Кресс сдался и повис на ремнях, медленно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Рециркулированный воздух кабины почему-то показался горьковатым на вкус. — Ты всегда меня недолюбливал, считал столичным выскочкой из Академии. Ты бы представил командованию все так, будто я испугался и попытался дезертировать.<br/> — А на самом деле ты предпринял тактическое отступление, чтобы оценить картину боя со стороны, — Бёрк наигранно нахмурил брови, покивал головой. — Или как ты там написал в рапорте? “Вылетел в квадрат Дельта-три для осуществления огневой поддержки второго крыла эскадрильи”? Себе-то хоть не ври, герой! Не было там никакого второго крыла. Никого бы там не было, если бы меня не вынесло туда взрывной волной. Вот ведь неудача, а?<br/> — Ты просто моя галлюцинация, — произнес Кресс, чеканя каждое слово. — Если я буду тебя игнорировать, ты рано или поздно исчезнешь.<br/> — Я буду с тобой до конца, серж, — Бёрк снова ухмыльнулся и наклонился к нему так близко, что видно было каждую пору, каждый мелкий шрамик на его лице. — До самого жуткого конца, какой ты только сможешь себе вообразить. Ты ведь так и не знаешь, куда летишь и сколько тебе осталось, верно?<br/>Он рассмеялся; откуда-то из дальнего угла кабины ему вторил лающим хохотом плюшевый яррусианский зверь.<br/>Кресс обхватил руками голову и закричал.</p><p>***</p><p> — Первый, прием! Как слышно?<br/> — Нормально я тебя слышу, третий. Что у тебя?<br/> — Какой-то космический мусор на два часа. Видишь его? Сканеры не показывают рабочей электроники на борту, но на обычную брошенку не похож.<br/> — Ага, вижу. Мелкий транспортник, почти новый. Общаться пытался?<br/> — Молчит.<br/> — Ладно, давай пристыкуемся, там разберемся.</p><p>Луч фонаря выхватил из темноты кабины очертания массивного кресла пилота и человека над ним.<br/> — Сэр, это Республиканский патруль, назовите, пожалуйста, свое имя, позывной и номер порта приписки! — Ленковски попытался отдать честь, но неуклюже кувыркнулся в невесомости.<br/>Питерс закатил глаза, пользуясь тем, что напарник его не видит, и короткими перелетами приблизился к креслу. Осторожно потряс пилота за плечо, развернул к себе — тот не отреагировал. Его глаза закатились, лицо застыло в гримасе первобытного ужаса.<br/> — Ленковски, кончай крутиться, хватай этого умника и давай его в медблок, — раздраженно бросил Питерс, отцепляя неудачника от ремней.<br/> — Что с ним? — отозвался напарник, подплывая поближе. — Выглядит — краше в гроб кладут.<br/> — Гуляет по реверсу, — хмыкнул Питерс, бросая взгляд на приборную панель. Таймер как раз показал красивую комбинацию — 10:10:10. — Исследует, так сказать, оборотную сторону своего подсознания.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>